1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to online commerce and search systems, and more particularly, to a technique for applying weights to a search request (query).
2. Description of the Related Art
Online shopping systems, or “shop bots,” provide consumers with the ability to perform a price comparison for a specific product. A shop bot will search its database for the specified product, the product's price, and a few other pieces of information. The shop bot then returns the results of the query to the user, typically ranking the return results based on the price each merchant specifies for the product. Often the lowest price is given the highest ranking. However, some shop bots limit merchant access to those merchants who have paid the shop bot a fee for being included in their rankings.
Examples of available shop bots include Junglee™ which provides a consumer with the ability to specify a product and receive a search return ranking merchants who list the product as for sale. The ranking is based solely on price of the product.
Another shop bot is MySimon™ which provides a similar search return ranking merchants based on price of the offered goods. Merchants can distinguish themselves from other merchants by purchasing links to the merchants' web site, promotional advertising, or logos.
Still another shop bot is pcOrder.com which provides information on price and compatibility of computer products from affiliated manufacturers and distributors. Several web sites, including “Shop the Web” from Amazon.com do rating and providing recommendations on sites. These sites are limited to ranking based on offered price and do not include the total price to the consumer, including the costs of shipping and handling which can vary widely among different merchants. Some merchants have begun the practice of offering low prices on the product and including high shipping and handling charges. In this manner some merchants have sought to manipulate existing shop bots which only rank based on offered price of the product, and not the total price for the product delivered to the consumer.
Some web sites allow for ranking by consumers. Sites such as Compare.net allow a consumer to select and compare offerings from different merchants or manufacturers, and the consumer may select a ranking button which allows the consumer to respond in survey fashion to which product the consumer would most likely purchase. The disadvantage of such web sites is that they only present data to the consumer and then let the consumer perform the difficult task of making a comparison. In this manner the site does little for the consumer. What the site does do is present and collect survey information for use by merchants and manufacturers.
Another online service aimed at providing consumers with information is BizRate™. Bizrate collects information through consumer questionnaires at the point of purchase and through independent testing. Bizrate uses this information in rating, such as gold or silver, a merchant. The collection of information through point of purchase questionnaires necessitates the cooperation and approval of the merchant. Not surprisingly, merchants who do not score well on these surveys have an incentive not to continue participating.
While some web sites seek to compile information on multiple merchants, other sites provide consumers with information on their specific product. Sites such as those run by Dell™ and Gmbuypower.com help a consumer select a product and see how the customization of the product effects the price, but these sites do not allow for customization of comparing between different merchants offering similar goods. Such sites often present data on their offered product in manner that is most favorable to the merchant or manufacturer. Consumers lack the ability to customize the site to their needs or to rank competing products based on more than just offered price.
Another problem for consumers in using the available web sites is the affiliation, whether made known to the consumer or not, of the web site with the merchant or manufacturer. Advertising and licensing are major revenue sources for many web sites from portals to shop bots. Merchants or manufacturers pay for more prominent placement in search returns and rankings. Some sites only search or rank merchants that pay a fee to the site. Such affiliations undermine the credibility of the information presented to the consumer and obscure any validity of the search or ranking.
Thus, there has been a need for providing consumers with specific information which enables them to make informed decisions. The present invention meets this need.